clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:That's Death Vote
The vote is over! Please do not vote. All of this is currently being added, modified and removed from the That's Death! vote by Ninjinian - thank you all who participated. This is the official forum to vote for the That's Death! code to be changed and modified. Now DZGuymed had made a sub-userpage on the forum of the code, which can be found here. Now we need to vote on certain things, which will be listed. Anybody can vote and post their opinion if they wish, but keep this page very organized. Now many do not understand the policy, and do not follow it - so now we need to change stuff. Now the things we need to do to the That's Death! code are: * Things to modify * Things to remove * Things to add So now you can vote on what to modify, what to remove, and what to add. Talking on the subject cannot be here, but on Forum talk:That's Death Vote to keep the main page of this forum topic clean and organized. Now the sections have been lay out, and you can vote on whatever you want to vote on. Just make sure it's sensible. Add stuff if you wish too. Voting ending date is confirmed below. Some rules: * Keep everything tidy, and if your discussing, use colons and bullet-points. * Try not get into an argument. * Support each side fairly. * If your modification, removing or addition does not pass, then make it into your own article-project! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:07, January 23, 2010 (UTC) = Modification = There are four categorizations on the That's Death! code, and have been listed in sections. Below each section, you can vote on what needs to be modified. So the current categories are "Death", "Attempted/Intentional Death", "Reappearence of "Dead" Characters" and "Death Concepts and the "Afterlife". So under each of those, vote on what you think needs to be modified. See the That's Death! page to see what is under each category. Death Attempted/Intentional Death Reappearence of "Dead" Characters Death Concepts and the "Afterlife" = Removing = This is where you can vote on things in the That's Death! code that need to be removed. Again, like in the Modification section, there are currently four categories which stand in the That's Death! code, and under those categories are the things listed inside them. So you can go to the That's Death! code page and read what it says under each of those like you did with Modification, and see if you wish to remove anything that is in the That's Death! code. Death Ninjinian: There is a rule that characters can die laughing - I think that is literally stupid, and would surely hurt a lot. It would be very unusual for a character to die laughing, so this should be removed. And I have something else to so aswell : Death is supposed to be sensible, and is basically making a mockery of Death by making somebody dying while laughing. Vote below using the dash, and write Against removal (against in bold) and your signature if you wish for die laughing to stay, but then write For removal (for in bold) then your signature for removing. Vote: Die Laughing (Pending) #'For' removal. --Anniem۝۝se 13:56, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' removal. Just another way to die. We aren't serious. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 15:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'For' removal. -- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 18:29, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' removal. What Zapwire said. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'For' removal. Stupid.--'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 21:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Neutral'. Stupid, yes. It was introduced as an alternative form of dying. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 21:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ##Death is serious, Mectrixtic and Zapwire. Die laughing is a weird way to die.. and you said that we aren't taking dying laughing seriously. Well, Death is serious, and if your not taking it seriously, that's bad. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ###It's fan-fiction... Besides, dying by laughing has been used before in other works, like Marry Poppins. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ####Didn't TurtleShroom read what I said? Death is serious. We'll have other ways of dying. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #####Death can be silly if we, the writers, make it that way. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'AGAINST' --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 00:27, January 24, 2010 (UTC) # Neutral -- always passed off to me as a really weird/dumb way of dying, but I don't see any real reason to condemn it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 02:44, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ##Key words here... Death, Needs, To, Be, Taken.... Seriously here. If you want to go and make a mockery out of Death, be my guest. I sound like a pushover, obviously. Forget it. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ###This is a wiki about a children' game - plus - if you want to use seriously, you can use it seriously in your own stories - if you want to use it silly, go ahead. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 15:25, January 30, 2010 (UTC) #'For' removal. Death by laughing is not a happy death. Dancing Penguin 23:02, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::One, Dancing Penguin is right - secondly, that is very disgraceful. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, how does that make it different from most other deaths? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Vote: Re-vote on Die Laughing-PASSED! 3-4, for removal #'For' removal. Revote, and read everything above. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 22:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) #'''For A rather dumb way to die... #'For' -- You know, death is really more serious than that. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Neutrinos are stalking you...']]) View this template 20:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' - death can be taken seriously or not, it's up to the author - it's perfectly OK. P.S: Death is not a pronoun unless it's in a title. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 20:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against'- It's a way to die that's clean. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) #'For' - We can remove it yet we still can make penguins die by laughing. [[User:DZGuymed|'DZGuymed Can Float Your Boat.']] Buy Me a New Toaster!!! 22:44, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Against a good clean way to die----For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 01:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Attempted/Intentional Death Reappearance of "Dead" Characters Death Concepts and the "Afterlife" = Adding = The final category of the three is Adding - and like the others you can vote this time in what you wish to be added to the That's Death! code. Now there are lots of things that can be added, so you can list them all, depending in which of the four categories they go in. But the Adding section is even more expanded than Modifying and Removing - because you can also vote on more categories other than the four that are on the That's Death! code already! So you can add another two-equals section under the last one and vote for more. Death Any form of assault that doesn't kill - so a penguin could shoot, stab, punch, tear off limbs, etc of another penguin but that penguin would live and may have permanat injuries, but won't die. We shouldn't get descriptive and write about the pain they suffered, or upload pictures. Vote: Assault That Doesn't Kill (PASSED) #'For' addition - AS LONG AS YOU FOLLOW THE CONDITIONS STATED IN THE DESCRIPTION TO THE LETTER. Absolutely no graphicness. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 22:15, February 8, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' addition - This is CLUB PENGUIN Fanon. They wouldn't do that on CP [[User:EDFan12345|''EDFan12345 likes Yams]] [[User Talk:EDFan12345|Give in to The Dark Side!]] ::*They don't do that iin CP... but what about the rest of Antarctica? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 16:59, February 13, 2010 (UTC) #'For''' addition. In life there is pain. [[User:DZGuymed|''DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]]~~[[User talk:DZGuymed|Feel the flames!]] 22:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) #'Against''' addition - basically what EDFan said. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) For Antartica is a wild place with creatures hunting each other and tearing limbs and all even though thisis based losely on cp this wiki is pretty much all of Antartica.----For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 22:49, February 24, 2010 (UTC) *'For.' Most definately, provided that you provide as little description as possible, and if you negate the stabbing. --TurtleShroom on the road! Beep beep beep beep yeah! :) Jesus Loves You and Died for You!!!!!!!!!!! 00:37, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Reappearance of "Dead" Characters Death Concepts and the "Afterlife" Happyface414: I think in the deletion void, it shouldn't be in suspended animation. Instead, their trapped in a loop o how they were deleted, and once they finally fix their mistake, they would move on to the Judging Void, where they would judge if you were a criminal, or a good guy. You would be sent to either the War Void, or the Community Void. The War Void is basically a gladiator ring, whoever died/deleted there would go into suspended animation, and whoever wins continues to fight. In Community Void, its where your penguin floats around, saying "hi" to whoever passes him. Vote: Non-Suspended Animation Deletion Void (Pending) * Against. Too much like religious afterlife dimensions. Explorer has tossed around ideas on bringing them back. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 01:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *'For' We already have the Demon Penguins, so this isn't that far. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 01:37, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *'Against' for the same reasons as TurtleShroom. Suspended animation, that is it. Restoration is possible, but unless your're a Master of the Universe, it's not feasible in any way. As of yet... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 02:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC) #'AGAINST' REWRITES FTW! --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 03:26, January 25, 2010 (UTC) #'For' Hey Explorer, I'm making a story about that EXACT point. also, I think that there should be a little sphere-type room that a deleted person goes into [[User:EDFan12345|''EDFan12345 likes Yams]]I Like Yams #'For''' Whats wrong with it? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:55, January 24, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' same with TS --Anniem۝۝se 00:41, February 5, 2010 (UTC) For Awesome idea I lovez it ----For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 00:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Remember Tom Riddle from Harry Potter? In the second book he was a "memory" eventhough people could see him physically. His memory was kept alive because of his diary. When Harry Potter destroyed the diary Tom Riddle died. I was thinking that some characters can be kept alive with a similar idea. For instance say that Kwiksilver wasn't killed but was kept as a "memory" via his PDA. Then say that Professor Zlo Shroomsky (sorry TS) dropped the PDA into the sea. The PDA will not work and Kwiksilver would die. What ya say? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:42, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Vote: Galvanization (Passed) #'For' addition. Duh, I need it. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:21, January 24, 2010 (UTC) #'For' -- purely scientific, not actual ressurection/bringing back of life, fine with it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 02:44, January 25, 2010 (UTC) #'For, ''on one condition.' The galvanized creature must be a zombie post-galvanization. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 19:45, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::That's not how galvanization works. It stimulates the cells so the body becomes 100% alivegagin. They are a zombie in the sense that they were dead, but they don't have rotting off parts and they age. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:06, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :#In that case -- '''For, ON ONE CONDITION' -- that the galvanization should be used temporarily. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 02:51, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Neutral Wat is galvanisation? I won't vote for it, if I don't know what it is. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 19:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, I vote For. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 16:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC)